In modern computer software development organizations, large computer software applications are typically developed by multiple software developers. In order to foster communication between software developers and explain programming decisions over time, software developers place comments within source code listings. Unfortunately, as the source code of a computer software application is modified over time, software developers often neglect to check whether existing comments need to be removed or updated to reflect such modifications, resulting in “stale” comments that no longer match the source code they are meant to describe. This often leads to software developers losing confidence in an application's source code comments altogether, effectively rendering even accurate comments unusable. As a result, software developers often abandon the maintenance and updating of an application's source code comments.